In a principal aspect the present invention relates to an automotive or vehicle repair tool, and, more particularly, to a wrench tool which is useful for the removal and replacement of an oxygen sensor associated with an internal combustion engine. Removal is effected by engaging the sensor retention nut and effecting release of the nut from its mounting by application of vibration and torque. Replacement is effected by using the same tool. The present invention comprises an improvement to a tool of a type generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,178 B2 which is incorporated herewith by reference.
The oxygen sensor for an internal combustion engine typically has at least in part a polygonal housing outer surface as well as two lead wires leading into the housing from a connector. The wires may be connected via the connector to the vehicle sensing and control circuitry after the sensor is threaded into the appropriate part of a vehicle engine. When repairing or servicing a vehicle by removal and replacement of the oxygen sensor, the wires are generally cut and the sensor is unthreaded from the engine to remove the sensor. This is followed by subsequent replacement of the oxygen sensor with a new sensor.
Because such sensors may be corroded, they are often difficult to remove. Merely unthreading such a sensor from its part or mount in a vehicle engine compartment may thus be difficult. Release of a corroded sensor may therefore necessitate vibration forces as well as turning forces. Thus, there has developed a need to provide an automotive service tool which may be effective for removal of an oxygen sensor from a vehicle engine compartment. Preferably, such a tool should be useful for replacement of a new sensor.